tacklefordfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallon Young
] Fallon Young was a major character in Bobbins and Scary Go Round. She first appeared as the manager of a hi-fi store in Tackleford which was frequented by some of the other characters. She got this position when the store was taken over by corporate owners buying out the previous local family ownership, so initially people such as Tim Jones and Rich Tweedy took a dislike to her and picketed and boycotted the store. However, they soon found her "sort of cute" and lost the will to oppose her. It wasn't long before she was friends with the group. Her personal life was always a bit of a mystery. Early on, she once said she got a lot of money in a settlement for "the biochemical accident which left me a woman", but then said she was only joking (and Rich didn't know how seriously to take it). Then she claimed her father invented the interuterine device, making her family wealthy. However, she concealed her personal and family life from others, and even claimed not to know where her own home was, even though she apparently returned to it somehow. So Tim, always the brilliant inventor, developed a tracking device to follow her, which turned out to be a loose thread in her sweater he had grabbed hold of. With that, her sweater and secrets unraveled, and soon Tim (and his then-current girlfriend Illeanna, who tagged along) saw her house and her father, who revealed Fallon's backstory (which he hadn't even told her yet). According to him, she was created in 1982 in a petri dish and nutrient tank, as part of a Cold War scheme to engineer a "super-sexy spy". The cold war ended before she could be deployed against the Soviets, however. Because of this history of being engineered for spying, she has a natural inclination to seek out cloak-and-dagger assignments, or anything else requiring complex logistics or diplomacy (including taking on the job of seeking out musical acts for Len Pickering's Woo Drew show). This, however, does not mean that she's actually good at this sort of thing; in fact, any such assignments she takes are quite likely to fail spectacularly (such as when she mistakenly beats up the pope, mistaking him for a criminal who disguises himself as the pope, and triggering a war between the Vatican and the U.K.), which somehow doesn't prevent her from being offered more jobs of that sort later on. She does occasionally suffer a few setbacks, like getting put in the nuthouse while trying to get Rich out of it (but she eventually escapes), and getting sent to an island where former spies are put out of the way and everybody is referred to by number (which she wishes her way out of). Shelley Winters shared a house with Fallon for a while, but eventually moved out, finding things too hectic around Fallon (and Tackleford in general), with the last straw being the waves of ninjas unleashed by a dimensional portal opened in Fallon's shed. Shelley then moves to Top Mareswich, out in the country, along with Amy. Fallon continued to make regular appearances, but had not been seen since the end of the Scary Go Round strip, until her reappearance in a Bad Machinery strip in early 2016. It turned out that she was still working at Hugo's Canton-Style Eatin, an employment given to her by Hugo Rodriguez, after finding her while she was having an apparently low-paying (and presumably also rather dull) job as security guard at a bra factory. At a later point in time, Eustace Boyce and Erin Winters met Fallon (and Hugo himself) in Hugo's sandwich shop. They were a bit puzzled by this (or at least Eustace was), because they had already met both of them shortly before in Mrs. Terry's secluded street of the forgotten. It thus remains a mystery if Fallon and Hugo ever really were at Mrs. Terry's. Category:Characters